Season 18: Elemental Lords
Elemental Lords is the 18th season in Galvatream's Canon. Fire Lord Kai serves as the main antagonist while various factions of villains serve as the villainous faction. There is no focus character. The Ninja have been through all sorts of things, and have managed to keep their bonds strong. But they have never had to face themselves before. The stakes for a parallel Ninjago are high as the Ninja must fight against themselves in a world that is not theirs. Episode 169: A Different Origin In a universe different to all. A different origin is seen as The Ninja work together to conquer Ninjago. Episode 170: The Golden Insurgency What would've been some of Ninjago's greatest villains turn in heroes as they work together to find a way to bring down The Ninja. Episode 171: The Parallel Ninjago The Ninja are visited by The Golden Insurgency and asked to aid in their fight against The Evil Ninja. Episode 172: The Elemental Lords The Prime Ninja learn about their evil counterparts within this dark land. Episode 173: The Energy Syndicate The Ninja work with Harumi to take down Energy Lord Lloyd and his Energy Syndicate in the South West of Ninjago. Episode 174: The Earth Empire The Ninja work with Morro to take down Earth Lord Cole and his Earth Empire the South East of Ninjago. Episode 175: The Ice Empire The Ninja Work with General Cryptor to take down Ice Lord Zane and his Ice Empire in the North East of Ninjago. Episode 176: The Water Gang The Ninja work with Samukai and his Skeleton Army to take down Water Lady Nya and her Water Gang in the West of Ninjago. Episode 177: The Lightning Syndicate The Ninja work with Nadakhan to take down Lightning Lord Jay and his Lightning Syndicate in the North West of Ninjago. Episode 178: The Fire Gang The Ninja work with Chen and his Anacondrai Cult to fight against Fire Lord Kai and Amber Lady Skylor and their Fire Gang in the central region of Ninjago. Characters * Prime Characters ** Kai ** Lloyd ** Jay ** Nya ** Cole ** Zane ** Pixel ** Master Wu ** Misako ** Skylor ** Kaya ** Caleb ** Sparkplug * Parallel Character ** Fire Lord Kai ** Amber Lady Skylor ** Energy Lord Lloyd ** Earth Lord Cole ** Water Lady Nya ** Lightning Lord Jay ** Ice Lord Zane ** Master Chen ** Captain Nadakhan ** Master Garmadon ** Harumi ** General Cryptor ** Morro ** Samukai ** Kruncha ** Nuckle ** Wyplash ** Clouse ** Mystake ** Creation Lord Wu ** Misako ** Karlof ** Dareth ** Ronin ** Maya ** Bolobo ** Gravis ** Paleman ** Tox ** Pixel ** Chamille ** Cyrus Borg ** Jacob Pevsner ** Neuro ** Ash ** Ray ** Clancee Sets Note: These are not real. * 70783-The Portal Chamber ** Kai ** Nya ** Parallel Harumi ** Parallel Chen * 70784-Energy Cycle takedown ** Lloyd ** Parallel Lloyd ** Parallel Harumi ** Master Wu ** Parallel Garmadon ** Parallel Wu * 70785-Earth Driller ** Cole ** Kaya ** Caleb ** Parallel Cole ** Parallel Morro * 70786-Ice Jet Skirmish ** Zane ** Pixel ** Parallel Zane ** Parallel Pixel ** Parallel Cryptor * 70787-Water Tank Showdown ** Nya ** Jay ** Parallel Nya ** Parallel Samukai ** Parallel Maya ** Parallel Nuckle ** Parallel Kruncha * 70787-Lightning Throne Room Takedown ** Jay ** Nya ** Parallel Jay ** Parallel Nadakhan ** Parallel Clancee * 70788-Fire Mech Battle ** Kai ** Skylor ** Parallel Kai ** Parallel Skylor ** Parallel Chen ** Kaya ** Parallel Clouse Category:Season Category:Stories Category:Galvatream's New Canon Category:Galvatream's universe